Corazón gris
by Gladys Masen
Summary: Bella tiene dieciséis años y le faltan motivos para seguir adelante. Ella carga con el peso de tener nombre y aspecto de extranjera, y con el estigma del terrible crimen que su padre cometió. Pero cuando conoce a Edward, siente que algo cambia. Con Edward, de pronto las horas se hacen interminables...
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, SU AUTORA ES JASMINE WARGA. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. NADA ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Sinopsis: Bella tiene dieciséis años y le faltan motivos para seguir adelante. Ella carga con el peso de tener nombre y aspecto de extranjera, y con el estigma del terrible crimen que su padre cometió. Pero cuando conoce a Edward, siente que algo cambia. Con Edward, de pronto, las horas se hacen interminables... Con Edward es capaz de imaginar un mundo mejor. Con Edward podrá hablar de los secretos que ha escondido durante años...

* * *

 **Martes, 12 de marzo**

 _Quedan veintiséis días_

La música, sobre todo la música clásica, y sobre todo el _Réquiem en re menor_ , de Mozart, tiene energía cinética. Si se escucha con la suficiente atención, puede oírse el arco del violín vibrando sobre las cuerdas, a punto de dar vida a las notas. De ponerlas en movimiento. Y, en cuanto las notas están en el aire, chocan unas contra otras. Brillan. Estallan.

Paso mucho tiempo pensando en qué se sentirá al morir. A qué suena la muerte. Si estallaré como esas notas, emitiré mis últimos gritos de dolor y luego me quedaré callada para siempre. O a lo mejor me convierto en una energía estática apenas perceptible, que solo se detecta si se escucha con mucha atención.

Y si no estuviera fantaseando ya sobre la muerte, me conformaría con trabajar en la centralita de Tucker's Marketing Concepts. Por suerte para ellos, se librarán de cualquier responsabilidad porque ya estaba mal antes de formar parte de la plantilla. Tucker's Marketing Concepts es una empresa de telemarketing situada en el sótano de un pequeño centro comercial cochambroso, y yo soy la única empleada que no había nacido cuando se produjo la caída del Imperio romano. Hay varias hileras de mesas grises de plástico, que seguramente compraron de saldo en el Costco, y todo el mundo tiene un teléfono y un ordenador. El lugar apesta a una mezcla de moho y café quemado.

Estos días estamos realizando una encuesta para Paradise Vacations. Quieren saber qué valora más la gente cuando está de vacaciones: la calidad de la comida y la bebida o la calidad de las habitaciones de hotel. Marco el siguiente número de mi lista: la señora Elena George, residente en Mulberry Street.

—¿Diga? —me contesta alguien con voz ronca.

—Buenos días, señora George. Mi nombre es Bella y la llamo de Tucker's Marketing Concepts en representación de Paradise Vacations. ¿Tiene unos minutos para responder un par de preguntas? —Carezco del tono cantarín que tienen la mayoría de mis compañeras. No soy precisamente la trabajadora estrella de TMC.

—Ya les he dicho que no llamen más a este número —me suelta la señora George y me cuelga el teléfono.

«Puede correr, pero no puede esconderse, señora George.» Es lo que anoto en mi agenda de llamadas. Por lo visto no está interesada en unas vacaciones pagadas de dos semanas a Hawái y disfrutar de una multipropiedad. Lo siento, Paradise Vacations.

Hacer más de una llamada sin un descanso entre ellas es demasiado para mí, así que me concentro en la pantalla del ordenador. El único aliciente de mi trabajo es el acceso gratuito y sin restricciones a internet. Hago doble clic sobre el icono del navegador y vuelvo a _Camino hacia la paz_ , hoy por hoy, mi página web favorita.

—Bella —me suelta el señor Banner, mi supervisor, y pronuncia mal mi nombre, como siempre. Se pronuncia « _Bela_ » y no « _Bel-la_ », pero a él le da igual—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de jugar con el ordenador? —Hace un gesto hacia la agenda donde están anotados los números de teléfono—. Todavía tienes un montón de llamadas pendientes.

El señor Banner es de esas personas que podría dar un giro total a su vida si se limitara a cambiar de peluquero aunque fuera por una vez. Ahora mismo lleva un corte tipo casco, el típico peinado de chaval pandillero. Me gustaría decirle que un corte estilo militar realzaría su mandíbula, pero supongo que es bastante feliz con la señora Banner, por eso no le corre prisa cambiar de estilo. Pues, bueno, será que el señor Banner no está sufriendo la crisis de los cuarenta.

Odio tener que reconocerlo, pero me siento un poco celosa del señor Banner. Al menos él puede mejorar si quiere. Un par de tijeretazos y estará como nuevo. Lo mío no tiene remedio.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el señor Banner cuando me pilla mirándolo.

—Tiene un pelo bonito. —Hago girar la silla. Me parece que he mentido. Mi trabajo no tiene un solo aliciente, tiene dos: acceso gratuito a internet y estar sentada en una silla giratoria.

—¿Hummm…? —gruñe.

—Que tiene el pelo bonito —repito—. ¿Ha pensado en cambiar de peinado alguna vez?

—¿Sabes? Al contratarte sabía que estaba jugándomela. —Agita un dedo doblado cerca de mi cara—. Toda la gente de esta ciudad me dijo que me traerías problemas.

Por tu… —Deja la frase inacabada y mira hacia otro lado.

«Por tu padre», finalizo la frase mentalmente. Entonces se me llena la boca de un sabor agrio y metálico que he llegado a identificar con la humillación. Mi vida puede dividirse en dos partes muy claras: antes de que mi padre saliera en las noticias de la noche y después de que eso ocurriera. Durante un instante me permito imaginar cómo se habría desarrollado esta conversación si mi padre no hubiera sido mi padre. Tengo claro que el señor Banner no me habría hablado como si fuera un chucho callejero al que pilla hurgando en su cubo de la basura. Me gustaría pensar que habría tenido más tacto, porque ya nadie se molesta en tenerlo conmigo. Sin embargo, me asalta un pensamiento, una idea que intento quitarme de la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas. «Eso no cambiaría un ápice lo que sientes en tu interior.» Hundo la barbilla en el pecho para dejar de pensar en eso.

—Lo siento, señor Banner. Seguiré con las llamadas.

Mi supervisor no dice nada; se limita a levantar la vista hacia los tres carteles satinados que han colgado hace poco en la pared del fondo de la oficina. En cada uno de ellos se ve a Mike Newton en diferentes poses: con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; con los brazos en alto por encima de la cabeza en señal de victoria; con los brazos pegados a los costados en plena carrera. Han retocado las fotos con Photoshop para dejarle la piel perfecta, aunque no ha sido necesario hacer ninguna modificación ni a su pelo rubio ceniza ni a sus ojos de color azul intenso. Y por las veces que me lo he cruzado en los pasillos del instituto sé que los músculos de sus pantorrillas son tan grandes como se ve en la imagen. Al pie de cada uno de esos carteles gigantescos se lee, en gruesas letras con sombreado rojo, NACIDO EN LANGSTON, KENTUCKY, Y DESTINADO A SER OLÍMPICO.

El cartel no hace mención alguna al primer chico de Langston que estuvo a punto de ser clasificado para ir a las Olimpiadas. Aunque no es necesario. Mientras observo cómo el señor Banner mira con detenimiento el cartel, sé que está pensando en ese chico; en el primero. Casi todo el que ve la frente sudorosa y las pantorrillas musculosas de Mike Newton no puede evitar pensar en Timothy Newton, el hermano mayor de Mike. Y cualquiera que vea el cartel y luego me vea a mí pensará, sin duda, en Timothy Newton.

Al final, el señor Banner aparta la vista del póster con gesto brusco y se vuelve hacia mí. Sin embargo, le resulta imposible mirarme directamente a los ojos. Mira por encima de mi cabeza y carraspea.

—Verás, Bella, quizá lo mejor sea que no vengas mañana. ¿Por qué no te coges el día libre?

Hinco los codos en la mesa con todas mis fuerzas; deseo poder fundirme con el plástico gris, para convertirme en una mezcla sintética e insensible de polímeros. Siento que la piel empieza a amoratárseme por el peso de mi cuerpo y empiezo a tararear en silencio la _Tocata y Fuga en re menor_ de Bach. Se me llena la cabeza de notas tétricas y graves de órgano, e imagino cómo se van colocando las teclas del instrumento hasta formar una escalera que conduce a un lugar vacío y tranquilo. Un lugar lejos de TCM, lejos del señor Banner, lejos de todo y de todos.

Por lo visto, el señor Banner ha malinterpretado mi silencio y lo ha tomado por confusión, no por la mortificación total y absoluta que en realidad siento. Alarga las manos por delante de él y las sacude como si acabara de lavárselas. Provoco esa reacción en casi todo el mundo: el deseo de tener que lavarse las manos.

—Como ya sabrás, mañana realizaremos llamadas en nombre de la ciudad de Langston para intentar captar más público para el desfile del sábado en apoyo a la candidatura olímpica de Mike Newton. —Al señor Banner le tiembla ligeramente la voz y vuelve a mirar de reojo y rápidamente el cartel, como si el rostro atlético y concentrado de Mike pudiera ayudarle a reunir el valor necesario para proseguir.

La magia de Mike debe de haber dado una palmadita de ánimo al señor Banner porque encuentra fuerzas para volver a hablar.

—Mike regresa a casa este fin de semana desde el centro de entrenamiento, y la ciudad quiere que esté todo el mundo presente para darle una cálida bienvenida. Y, aunque sé lo mucho que te gustaría ayudar, me temo que algunos de nuestros clientes se sentirían incómodos si fueras tú quien los invitara al desfile, por lo de… Bueno, por lo de tu padre, y… —Sigue hablando en voz más baja y se le traba la lengua; en realidad no logro entender muy bien qué dice. Es una mezcla entre disculpa, explicación y acusación.

Intento que no se me escape la risa. En lugar de obsesionarme con la absurda idea de que pueda resultar demasiado desagradable incluso para trabajar como teleoperadora, decido reflexionar sobre la palabra escogida por el señor Banner: «clientes». No creo que las personas a las que acosamos a diario se consideren clientes, sino más bien víctimas. Y, gracias a mi padre, se me da bastante bien conseguir que todo el mundo tenga la sensación de ser una víctima en potencia.

Rojo como un tomate y aturullado, el señor Banner se aleja de mi mesa y empieza a deambular entre las otras mesas de la oficina. Le pide a Tanya que deje de comer chicle y le suplica a Eric que intente no pringar todo el teclado con la grasa que le chorrea de la hamburguesa.

En cuanto el señor Banner se encuentra a una distancia prudencial de mi escritorio, vuelvo a abrir la página de _Camino hacia la paz_. Para explicarlo de la forma más sencilla: _Camino hacia la paz_ es una web para personas que quieren morir. Hay miles y miles de sitios así en la red. Algunos son más elegantes que otros, algunos están más enfocados a personas que prefieren un método específico, como, por ejemplo, la asfixia, o son para un determinado tipo de usuarios, como los deportistas lesionados y deprimidos o alguna otra gilipollez por el estilo. Yo sigo sin encontrar el sitio dedicado a las hijas no deseadas de criminales psicóticos, así que, de momento, _Camino hacia la paz_ es el sitio más indicado para mí.

La web _Camino hacia la paz_ es sencilla, no es una de esas páginas de colores chillones y diseño cursi programadas en lenguaje HTML. Es en blanco y negro. Elegante. Es decir, si es que una web dedicada al suicidio puede ser elegante. Hay tablones de anuncios y foros, que es donde busco yo. Últimamente me interesa mucho una sección llamada «Compañeros de suicidio».

El problema del suicidio, del que la mayoría de las personas no es consciente, es que es muy difícil llegar hasta el final. Ya, ya lo sé… Todo el mundo dice eso de que «el suicidio es la solución de los cobardes». Supongo que sí lo es; es verdad, estoy tirando la toalla, rindiéndome. Escapando del agujero negro que me depara el futuro, evitando crecer para convertirme en la persona en que me aterroriza convertirme. Sin embargo, el hecho de que sea una solución cobarde no significa que vaya a ser fácil.

La cuestión es que me preocupa que me pueda el instinto de supervivencia. Es como si mi mente deprimida y mi cuerpo, que sigue muy vivo, estuvieran en lucha constante. Me preocupa que lo físico gane la batalla en el último momento por algún estúpido impulso y lo deje a medias.

Nada me da más miedo que un intento frustrado. Lo último que quiero es acabar en una silla de ruedas, comiendo solo papillas y bajo la vigilancia permanente de alguna enfermera entrometida, con una fijación descarada por los programas sensacionalistas de telerrealidad.

Y esa es la razón por la que últimamente visito a menudo la sección «Compañeros de suicidio». Supongo que funciona más o menos así: encuentras a otra persona patética que viva bastante cerca de tu casa y haces tus últimos planes con ella. Es como si se forzasen al suicidio entre ellas, y, por lo que deduzco, es bastante efectivo. Yo me apunto.

Echo un vistazo a los mensajes publicados. Ninguno de ellos se adapta a lo quiero. Algunos viven demasiado lejos (¿por qué hay tanta gente en California que quiere volarse la tapa de los sesos? ¿No se supone que vivir junto al mar te hace feliz?) o pertenecen a un grupo demográfico que no me conviene (no quiero tener nada que ver con adultos con crisis matrimoniales; tampoco me van las madres estresadas que están en todo).

Me he planteado publicar mi propio anuncio, aunque la verdad es que no sé muy bien qué quiero decir. Además, no hay nada que me parezca más patético que haber dado la cara, intentar encontrar a un compañero y luego ser ignorada. Me vuelvo para mirar y veo al señor Banner un par de hileras por detrás de mí. Está masajeándole los hombros a Leah Clearwater. Siempre está masajeándole los hombros a Leah Clearwater. A lo mejor no es tan feliz con la señora Banner como yo había imaginado.

El señor Banner me pilla mirándolo y niega con la cabeza. Sigo mirándolo a los ojos con mi sonrisa más encantadora, levanto el teléfono y marco el siguiente número de mi agenda: Samuel Porter, residente en Galveston Lane.

Mientras suena el ya conocido tono del teléfono, oigo un bip emitido por mi ordenador. Maldita sea. Siempre olvido quitarle el volumen.

Tanya, la mujer de mediana edad que trabaja a mi lado y que lleva un color de pintalabios demasiado intenso para su tono de piel amarillento, me mira con una ceja enarcada.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Me parece que está actualizándose el software —le digo en voz baja.

Ella me mira con cara de circunstancias. Por lo visto, Tanya es un detector de trolas humano.

El señor Samuel Porter no contesta al teléfono. Supongo que no está muy interesado en la piña colada. Cuelgo y vuelvo a abrir la página de _Camino hacia la paz_. Parece que el pitido del ordenador se debe a que alguien ha publicado un nuevo mensaje en el foro «Compañeros de suicidio». Se titula «Siete de abril». Lo abro:

 _Admito que antes pensaba que esto era una idiotez. El suicidio es solitario, por eso nunca he entendido por qué habría que hacerlo con otra persona. Pero eso ha cambiado. Tengo miedo de rajarme en el último momento. Hay otros motivos, pero prefiero no comentarlos aquí._

 _Solo tengo un par de condiciones. Primero: no quiero hacerlo con nadie que tenga hijos. Esa mierda es demasiado fuerte para mí. Segundo: la persona a la que elija no puede vivir a más de una hora de mi casa. Sé que esto puede resultar difícil de cumplir porque vivo en medio de la nada, pero, de momento, es una condición inamovible. Y, tercero: tenemos que hacerlo el 7 de abril. La fecha no es negociable. Si quieres más información, envíame un mensaje._

ROBOT CONGELADO

Consulto el perfil de Robot Congelado e intento no juzgarlo por su nombre de usuario. Aunque… ¿«Robot Congelado»? ¿Va en serio? Entiendo que todos los que están en esta página tengan las emociones un tanto… bueno, muy a flor de piel, pero, aun así… ¡Un poco de dignidad, por favor!

Al parecer, Robot Congelado es un chico. Tiene diecisiete años; es solo un año mayor que yo. Eso está bien. Ah, y es de Willis, Kentucky, que está más o menos a un cuarto de hora de mi casa.

Siento un escalofrío repentino que me recorre el cuerpo y recuerdo, aunque no muy bien, que lo que siento es emoción. Robot Congelado ha aparecido en el momento justo. A lo mejor, por primera vez en mi vida, he tenido suerte. Debe de ser una señal del universo: si la única vez que uno tiene suerte es cuando planea su suicidio, es que, sin duda alguna, ha llegado la hora de largarse.

Vuelvo a leer el mensaje. El 7 de abril me va bien. Hoy es 12 de marzo. Puedo resistir un mes más, aunque a duras penas, porque últimamente los días se me hacen eternos.

—Bella —vuelve a decir el señor Banner.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto sin apenas prestarle atención.

Se acerca hasta situarse detrás de mí y da unos toquecitos con el dedo a la pantalla del ordenador. Intento minimizar la ventana.

—Mira, me da igual lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre, pero no lo hagas en el trabajo. ¿Lo pillas? —Su voz es como el gemido de un sofá viejo. Me sentiría mal por el señor Banner si me quedara algo de lástima que sentir por alguien que no fuera yo.

Sé que puede sonar raro, pero voy a suponer que el señor Banner desconoce _Camino hacia la paz_. Seguramente cree que estoy mirando alguna página de superfans del heavy metal o algo así. El señor Banner no tiene ni idea de que la música que me gusta es delicada e instrumental. ¿Es que sus padres no le enseñaron a no juzgar por las apariencias? Solo porque sea una chica de dieciséis años con el pelo castaño y lacio, que lleva siempre camisetas de rayas de colores oscuros, no quiere decir que no sepa apreciar un bonito solo de violín o un delicado concierto de piano.

En cuanto el señor Banner se aleja, oigo que Tanya suelta una risita burlona.

—¿Qué? —digo.

—¿Es que no tienes internet en casa? —me pregunta Tanya y me mira frunciendo el ceño. Está tomándose a sorbos el café de turno, y el borde de la taza de plástico está manchado con su espantoso pintalabios rosa chillón.

—¿Es que no tienes cafetera en casa?

Se encoge de hombros y, cuando yo ya daba la conversación por zanjada, me suelta:

—Mira, el trabajo no es el lugar más apropiado para estar buscando rollo. Hazlo en tu tiempo libre. Acabarás metiéndonos a todos en un buen lío.

—Vale. —Miro el teclado. Sería inútil explicarle a Tanya que no estoy buscando rollo, o, al menos, no ese tipo de rollo.

Me quedo mirando las migas de galletas de queso que hay entre las teclas F y G, y tomo la decisión justo en ese instante: voy a responder el mensaje de Robot Congelado.

Él y yo tenemos una cita: el 7 de abril.

* * *

El nombre de los personajes asi también el libro los mencionaré al final de la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado y me cuenten que les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

Miércoles, 13 de marzo

 _Quedan veinticinco días_

La única asignatura que de verdad me gusta es física. No soy un genio de la ciencia, pero me parece que es la única asignatura que da algunas respuestas a mis preguntas. Desde que era pequeña me ha fascinado el funcionamiento de las cosas. Tenía la costumbre de desmontar los juguetes, de observar cómo encajaban todas las piececitas. Me quedaba mirando cada una de las partes por separado, y podía escoger el brazo de una muñeca (mi media hermana, Alice, jamás me ha perdonado por la autopsia que le practiqué a su Barbie de fiesta de graduación) o las ruedas de un coche. Una vez desmonté el despertador de mi padre. Él llegó y me descubrió sentada sobre la alfombra color beis desvaído, con las pilas desparramadas alrededor de mis zapatillas de deporte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó.

—Rompiéndolo para ver si puedo aprender a arreglarlo.

Me puso una mano en el hombro —recuerdo sus manos, grandes, con los dedos muy gruesos, de esas manos que dan miedo y seguridad al mismo tiempo— y me dijo:

—¿Sabes, Belly?, ya hay bastantes cosas rotas en este mundo. No deberías ir por ahí rompiendo objetos por pura diversión. —El despertador permaneció años desmontado, hasta que acabé tirándolo.

A lo que iba, la física, al menos, me parece útil. A diferencia de las clases de lengua, en las que leemos poemas de poetas deprimidos. Eso no sirve de nada. Mi profesora, la señora Cooper, se toma muy a pecho lo de descifrar lo que los poetas intentaban decir. En mi opinión, lo que intentaban decir está bastante claro: estoy deprimido y quiero morir. Resulta doloroso ver a mis compañeros de clase destripar cada verso en busca de su significado. No hay significado. Cualquiera que se haya sentido así de triste te dirá que la depresión no tiene nada de bello, ni de literario ni de misterioso.

La depresión es un peso del que no puedes liberarte. Te aplasta, hace que incluso las acciones más insignificantes como atarte los cordones o masticar una tostada sean como el arduo ascenso a una alta cumbre. La depresión forma parte de ti; la llevas en los huesos y en la sangre. Si hay algo que tengo claro sobre la depresión es que no se puede escapar de ella.

Y estoy bastante segura de que sé mucho más sobre ella que cualquiera de mis compañeros. Escuchar cómo hablan de la depresión me pone los pelos de punta. Para mí, la clase de lengua es como estar observando un grupo de ardillas ciegas mientras intentan localizar unos frutos secos. La señora Cooper dice: «Vamos a echar un vistazo a este verso. Aquí, el poeta John Berryman dice: "La vida, amigos, es aburrida". ¿Qué creéis que ha querido expresar?». Mis compañeros de clase, todos a la vez, empiezan a gritar ridiculeces del estilo: «Que no tenía a nadie con quien salir el sábado por la noche» o «Que la temporada de fútbol ha terminado y que ya no hay nada que ver en la tele».

Me hace falta toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo para contenerme, no levantarme y chillar: «¡Estaba triste, joder! Y punto. De eso trata el poema. Sabe que su vida jamás va a cambiar. Que no tiene forma de arreglarla. Que siempre va a ser la misma mierda depresiva y monótona. Aburrida, triste, aburrida, triste. Lo único que quiere es acabar con todo». Pero eso me obligaría a hablar en clase, lo que violaría una de mis normas personales: no participar. ¿Por qué? Porque estoy triste, ¡joder! A veces, la señora Cooper me mira de una forma extraña, como si supiera que yo sé lo que quería decir John Berryman, pero no me obliga a hablar.

Al menos en clase de física, mis compañeros no intentan a toda costa que lo fácil se vuelva difícil. No señor, en física todos intentamos que las cosas difíciles sean fáciles.

El señor Scott escribe una ecuación en la pizarra. Estamos aprendiendo cómo se mueve un proyectil. Estudiamos las propiedades de un objeto en movimiento bajo la única influencia de la fuerza de gravedad. Existen muchas variables, como el ángulo desde el que se lanza el objeto y su velocidad inicial.

Se me nubla la vista. Demasiadas cifras. Empiezo a fantasear con la gravedad. Algunas veces me pregunto si la gravedad es el problema. Nos mantiene a todos con los pies en la tierra, nos da una falsa sensación de estabilidad aunque, en realidad, somos cuerpos en movimiento. La gravedad evita que salgamos flotando hacia el espacio, evita que impactemos los unos contra los otros. Libra a la especie humana de convertirse en un gigantesco amasijo incandescente.

Ojalá la gravedad desapareciera y pudiéramos convertirnos en un gran amasijo.

Por desgracia esa no es la respuesta correcta a la pregunta que está haciendo el señor Scott.

—Bella, ¿puedes decirme cuál es la altura máxima que alcanza el balón de fútbol?

Ni siquiera sabía que el objeto del problema fuera un balón de fútbol. Lo miro con expresión desconcertada. —Bella —insiste el señor Scott.

Pronuncia mi nombre con un acento que seguramente cultivó hace miles de millones de años cuando daba clases de español en el instituto. El problema es que mi nombre no es sudamericano. Es Italiano. Sería de esperar que, a estas alturas, el señor Scott ya hubiera caído en la cuenta.

—Hummm… —mascullo.

—¿Hummm? Señorita Swan, «Hummm» no es una respuesta numérica. —El señor Scott se apoya contra la pizarra blanca.

Eso hace reír a la clase. El señor Scott carraspea, pero no sirve de nada. Ya ha perdido el control de sus alumnos. Ya oigo como empiezan a insultarme entre susurros, aunque me suena más bien a enjambre de siseos. Además, da igual lo que digan, no puede ser peor de lo que yo imagino por la noche cuando estoy tumbada en la cama pensando en si es posible, desde un punto de vista físico, arrancarse la propia herencia genética.

Suena el timbre. El señor Scott empieza a dictar los deberes a toda prisa. La mayoría de los alumnos se va antes de poder tomar nota de las tareas. Yo me quedo sentada y lo apunto todo al detalle en mi cuaderno. El señor Scott me dedica una sonrisa triste y me pregunto si me echará de menos cuando ya no esté.

En cuanto el aula está vacía, me levanto y me voy. Camino por el pasillo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo de baldosas. Me obligo a apretar el paso. Lo único peor que ir a gimnasia es llegar tarde a gimnasia; no me apetece tener que correr más vueltas de la cuenta. El entrenador Summers siempre está diciendo que correr fortalece nuestro corazón y que así viviremos más. No más vueltas para mí, por favor.

Esta es la parte que menos me gusta del día. Y no es porque esté imaginando lo horrible que es hacer abdominales y tener que jugar a esquivar el balón. No, odio esta parte del día porque tengo que pasar junto a la vitrina conmemorativa: el testamento gigantesco dedicado al crimen que cometió mi padre.

Siempre intento no mirar, me obligo a mantener la cabeza gacha hasta doblar la esquina. Pero no puedo evitarlo; levanto la vista y lo miro directamente. Siento que se me corta la respiración. Ahí está: la reluciente placa de plata dedicada a la memoria de Timothy Newton, ex campeón estatal en los cuatrocientos metros lisos. La placa es del tamaño de un plato grande y está colgada justo a la entrada del gimnasio, para recordar a todo el mundo que Timothy Newton iba a ser la primera persona de Langston que llegara a las Olimpiadas, pero que falleció de manera trágica a los dieciocho años.

Lo que no dice la placa, aunque, para el caso, es como si lo dijera, es que mi padre es la razón por la que Timothy Newton está muerto. Sí señor, mi padre es la estrella indiscutible que acabó de golpe con los sueños olímpicos de todo el pueblo. Todos los años, el día del cumpleaños de Timothy, el telediario local emite un programa especial para asegurarse de que nadie lo olvide. Han pasado tres años desde que murió Timothy y os aseguro que nadie lo ha olvidado, ni por el forro. Sobre todo ahora que Mike Newton está a punto de clasificarse para los cuatrocientos metros lisos. Sí, exactamente la misma categoría. Brian intenta hacer realidad el sueño que su hermano mayor no pudo realizar; los medios locales no se hartan de la historia, los pasillos de mi instituto no se hartan de la historia.

Me obligo a seguir caminando y dejar la placa atrás para entrar en el gimnasio, cierro los puños y los pego a ambos lados del cuerpo. Mientras el sol reluce sobre la pulida pista de parquet, me pregunto qué harán mis compañeros de clase con todo su odio, su rabia y su miedo cuando ya no me encuentre entre ellos. Me muero de ganas de no encontrarme entre ellos.


End file.
